Forward pressure bulkheads (FBP) form a forward portion of aircraft. Current forward bulkheads are typically flat, stiffened structures are made from aluminum alloys. Aluminum alloys have been used with the understood acceptable tradeoff of strength (aluminum alloys are not as strong as other materials) for weight (the relatively light mass of aluminum alloys being desirable for meeting aircraft weight demands). At a minimum, the bulkhead structure must withstand an outward force in excess of the cabin pressure. In addition, the bulkhead structure must be strong enough to prevent an object from entering the aircraft from the outside if the aircraft is impacted. Typical objects that routinely impact the bulkheads include, for example, birds. Upon impact, the bulkhead may incur damage of varying degrees. For example, at a minimum, a bird strike to the bulkhead can require aircraft maintenance once the aircraft returns to the ground. However, this incurs significant lost service time. In addition, a bird strike of sufficient force penetrating the bulkhead and impacting the flight controls can result in emergency landings or can further lead to in-air failure of the aircraft.
An improved aircraft forward pressure bulkhead design comprising materials that can better withstand the impact of an object in flight would be highly desirable.